Wishing Gets You No Where
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: SO why does Romano do it? It's very much so obvious he needs to taker matters into his own hands. Human and nation names used.


**A/N: The reason behind this fic: to test out muh new pen name~ xDD I like it. . . For those of you confused, I used to be -Chocolate-Cigarettes-Bite- xDD**

* * *

Romano continued to stare out the window, he kept the blank look on his face as he willed the sun to set. He willed for those pinks and oranges and purple hues. The sunset meant Spain came in from the fields. It meant the work day was over and Romano could keep Spain locked away with him for a few hours. Just a few, but he was with him none the less. The tell tale sound of boots hitting the wall as Spain kicked them off alerted Romano of his entrance. The latter quickly removed himself from the window and almost, _almost_, ran to greet him but, due to his dignity, he regained his composure and managed to walk out into the kitchen and mumble a quick 'hello' before stealing a tomato and sitting at the little island in the middle

"Hola, Romanito~" Spain ruffled Romano's hair as he passed on his way to the fridge to store the basket of tomatoes he held in one arm. "How's your leg?" That's right, in order to get out of working (and to get Spain closer) he had "twisted" his ankle.

"Could be better." He set the fruit down on a plate (_where'd that come from?_).

"Well, it must be better since you managed to get down the stairs all by yourself. Though, you may have just been hungry." He chuckled. Romano flushed red from both anger and embarrassment and kept his mouth shut. "Lovi? Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not, bastard. I've twisted my ankle. Why would I be okay." He growled at the older nation, who seemed to be getting closer. Spain seemed reassured by the usual harsh tone.

"Okay, well, how about I stay for dinner?" He offered a smile which Romano seemed to attempt to shoot down with a glare.

"What do you mean 'stay for dinner'? Were you going to go somewhere tonight?" Said nation narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _Please say no. _How he wished his prayer would come true. He was really hoping tonight would be the night he would finally confess to the Spaniard.

"Oh, did I not tell you? Gilbo and Francis invited me out to drink." He blinked a few times in confusion as Romano head butted him suddenly.

"You ass, of course you didn't tell me! You would remember me objecting. Or would you?" He stomped off in the direction of the stairs but Spain followed and gripped his wrists.

"Lovi, what's wrong?" The tan nation furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

"God damnit, nothing, stupid!" _Only the fact that I can't _ever _seem to get plans to go my way._ He added in his ripped his wrist free. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Spagna." He said quietly before stalking up the stairs. His mood was ruined. Maybe he'd use the guest room. He hasn't for awhile now and it would certainly teach that tomato bastard a lesson. Romano sighed. He knew that wouldn't happen. HE would probably try and get lonely so he would crawl into Spain's bed and smell his pillow for the familiar scent until he drifted into dreamland like the pitiful wimp he is. So he just saved himself the trouble and pivoted to the left into Spain's room and hid under the covers curled around a pillow.

He sat wallowing in misery and pity for about an hour before he heard the door open and close downstairs signaling Spain's departure and he managed to coax his mind to shut off and his eyes to close so he could rest up. Spain would probably be drunk when he returned which meant he need all the help he could get to get upstairs.

**Spain's POV**

Spain frowned. An act he rarely does. He walked away from the stairs and flopped down on to the couch. He began to mull over what he could have done to upset Romano so badly. Was it his forgetfulness? He does tend to forget to mention things often (or so he's told) so maybe Lovi was growing tired of it.

As he sat and thought about all the possibilities as to why Romano was so very angry with him, again, that he jumped when his phone vibrated in his left back pocket.

_Oi! Where r u? We were supposed 2 meet like 1 hr ago -The Awesome Me_

Spain looked over at the clock and noticed it had been an hour since he was supposed to leave. He quickly grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

At the bar, he found France and Prussia cackling over God knows what as he took a seat and found an open bottle waiting for him.

"This better not have some form of date rape drug in it." He teased before taking a sip.

"Oh, Antoine, if we wanted to do anything to you, we wouldn't need to drug you." Francis reflected flipping his hair over his shoulder which received a weird hiss/cackle from the platinum across the small circular table.

"Yeah, man, but then again, if we did anything, we'd have to face the wrath of Romano. Kesesese~" He took a swig of his beer and Spain stuck his tongue out at him.

"You guys are horrible." He smiled and took another drink of his beer.

A few beers later found the happy trio dancing on the tale with a young brunette waitress trying to get them off the table but was having fun with it. They would tease her causing her to laugh. She finally found a way to get them out though. When Gilbert teased her and bent down to give her hair a teasing tug, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him to the ground. She then proceeded to smack Antonio and Francis (Who was calling himself the Sex Machine) with a broom that she had a smaller, blond waitress bring forth. She chased the laughing trio out of the bar before telling them to come back soon, adding a 'sober' as an after thought.

"That was sooo~ much fun." Antonio giggled. Gilbert threw an arm around him and nodded his head in agreement. He nodded his head a little to harshly and began to wobble and crashed bringing his friend with him. They ended up in a giggling heap with Francis to the side shaking his head with a smile playing with his lips.

The fun was interrupted when Gilbert's phone began to sing.

"Ja? Oh, hallo, Westen! How~ is muh favie little brother?" He snickered into the phone and Germany sighed.

"Canada is here looking for you. Get your ass home." Germany added the last part as an after thought.

-On the other line-

"Ve~ Doitsu, when GilGil gonna be here to take Canada-kun home?" Italy was hanging off of Germany's bare arm. The two were, erm, busy before Canada had shown up looking for Germany's pesky little brother. Said little brother seemed to perk up at the name Canada.

"Eh, Mattie is there? My Mattie? MATTIE!" He screamed into the phone. Germany instantly removed the phone from his ear and when he brought it back he could hear the other two idiots laughing.

"Yeah, whatever, just get home." He rubbed his temples when suddenly Italy started kissing up his arm. His face flushed red as he looked down and saw the innocent face of Feliciano but the eyes held lust. Lust that really needed to be used up. Soon.

"Alright! I'm on muh way!" And with that, Prussia hung up and rushed home.

"Why do you think he rushed home so quickly?" France nudged the still snickering Spain who shrugged.

"I dunno, but I should probably get back to Lovi. I wonder if he's all better now. . . Baibai Francis~!" He waved to his friend who simply pouted.

"All alone. I wonder what Angletterre is doing. I hope he isn't with Amerique at the moment." Is smile said otherwise as he began towards England's home.

**Lovino POV**

Lovino was startled awake by the door slamming open downstairs. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Mm, that bastards back." He mumbled to himself before yawning and getting out of bed.

He slipped on a pair of boxers before slipping out the door. On his way down the stairs, he heard a loud crash like glass shattering, closely followed by an "Oh shit, hope Lovi didn't wake up to that. . ." Romano's heart fluttered a bit at the Spaniard's thoughtfulness towards him. Again, he began to wish that he could just own up and confess. Would make life so much freaking easier.

Once downstairs, he found Spain rummaging through the fridge, his butt sticking out and Romano couldn't help but stare. Jesus was his ass hot. His eyes quickly were diverted in the direction of the shattered bowl when said ass' host turned around; a sandwich in his mouth and a yogurt with a turtle shaped spoon in his hands.

"Oh, lo siento, Lovi. Did I wake you?" He managed through the sandwich.

"Remove the food then speak, idiot. And yes, you did." He wrapped the blanket he hadn't realized he brought with him around him tightly as he sat on a stool at the little island. He noticed it was slightly tinted pink from years of tomato accidents.

"Oh, lo siento." The sandwich was now on a plate on the counter that Spain was so casually leaning against, eating his yogurt.

"Why are you always so damn hungry when you're drunk?" Romano propped an elbow up on the counter as Spain gave him a shrug. "Well, whatever, get me something." He turned away from him so not to get distracted by the ass. Wait, what was he doing? He risked a glance towards the older nation and instantly regretted it. His face turned such a red, the bastard was shaking his ass. Fucking shaking it as he looked through the fridge! Needless to say, Romano removed his eyeballs and looked out the window. He noted how nice the moon looked. So big and round. Nothing compared to the sexiness of Spain's ass. Romano clapped his hands over his face as images of the thing shaking flooded his mind.

"Fuck." He drew out the word in a complaint as he rubbed his temples and willed the images to go away. His lower half on the other hand obviously wanted them to stay. He jumped when a plate slid over and hit on of his elbows.

"Churros!" Spain threw his hands, making the V-for-victory sign with both.

"When the- how the hell did you make these so quick?" Romano sniffed one before taking a bite into the delicious fried doughnut.

"I'm magical~" he giggled before pretty much leaping on to the island and getting into Romano's now burning face. "Are they any good?" The scent of booze brushed Romano's cheek but he couldn't find it in him to pull away.

"Y-yeah, of course they're delicious, stupid bastard." He barely managed to get out before turning his head away and finishing off his third.

"Yay!" He threw his arms around the Italian earing a yelp of surprise. "I'm so glad you like them, mi Romanito." He breathed into his ear before nuzzling his head.

"Wh-what are you doing?" South Italy pulled back and instantly fell out of the stool. Spain watched with interest before laughing as the angry Italian seemed to spew never ending curses.

"Stai zitto, bastardo!" He shouted at him. Spain offered a hand out to him and Romano took it only to be brought very close again.

"Make me, Lovino Vargas." Spain whispered, his lips mere inches away from Romano's.

"J-jesus! H-how fuckin' drunk are you?" The latter spluttered before pulling away. "I'm going to bed. I'll deal with this shit tomorrow." He began his ascend up the stairs but was caught and pulled up over a strong shoulder and carried the rest of the way.

"The hell?" Spain laughed and continued to his room before gently removing the confused and pissed nation. He placed a quick kiss to his forehead before going to his own side and stripping down to sleep. When he was comfortably in bed, Spain wrapped his arms around Romano's torso and pulled him close.

"Good night, me tesoro." He whispered into the auburn locks.

"Yeah, good night, idiot." As much as Romano hated to admit it, he was pretty damn comfortable and buried his face into the scarred tan chest before he began to silently snooze.

Spain awoke the next morning with a hangover, a vague memory of last night, and a peaceful South Italy in his arms. Damn, he really wished his memory would clear up sooner.

"Lovi?" When the Italian heard his name, he responded with a very sleepy "shut up and go back to sleep.". Spain laughed and held him a little tighter bringing him a little closer and began to breathe in his scent.

"Nnh, Spagna, I can't breathe." Came the muffled voice down in his chest. He released his grip and suddenly Romano was on top of him an in his face. "D-do you still. . . Still want me to k-kiss you?" Romano's face was such a bright red, but Spain didn't want to say the usual line about him looking like a tomato. Instead, he swallowed and asked, "Still?"

"Damnit," Romano pulled away and looked to the side. "You don't remember, do you? God, I'm such a fucking idiot." He threw his head back and groaned. Spain sat up and wrapped his arms around Romano's torso. He looked up at the upset boy and smiled before raising a hand to cup his face.

"I don't remember directly telling you to kiss me but I remember being suggestive." He chuckled as Romano turned even more red. Spain's hand traveled down and around to the back of Romano's neck before pulling him closer, their lips so close, they could almost feel the other's. "Maybe I was being to vague?"

"N-no. Just a drunk idiot." Romano leaned in a little more and barely brushed their lips. He felt Spain's curve up into a smile before he finished the kiss by finally connecting their lips. Romano reached up to tangle his fingers into he chocolate brown curls as he felt a tongue prod at his lips. He willingly allowed its entrance and fought a moan as the Spanish tongue explored and memorized.

His hands left his hair to rest on the bare chest and pushed him on to his back and Spain's hands gripped the smaller man's hips. Romano decided he wanted to taste the Spaniard now so he pushed his tongue against the others and was allowed in. Spain tasted delicious. Like sunshine and tomatoes and early mornings and fresh cut grass. Spain shamelessly let moan pass his lips when the tongues began a battle for dominance.

Flushing, Romano pulled away for air.

"Damnit," he rested his forehead against the tanned man's.

"Hmm?" Said man now had his eyes closed, choosing to savor the pleasurable moment.

"I love you." His eyes opened a crack and a smile graced his lips at that. Romano was blushing furiously now. Spain caught his lips in a quick kiss.

"I love you, too."

**

* * *

**

Oh muh GAWD! XDD

**What the hell was THAT? *has arrow that points upwards at story***

**Whatever. . . I got the idea from a video I was watching on youtube and then my music was all "Looky looky! I am perfect! You should write while I SING!" so I was like -shrug- sounds fun~**

**Haha. . . Review if you so choose .-.**

**TSS of H~**


End file.
